


Colours - German

by BigLeoSis



Series: Translations [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Dominance, Drabble Sequence, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Submission
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-20 14:14:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigLeoSis/pseuds/BigLeoSis





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yeaka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/gifts).
  * A translation of [Colours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/869195) by [yeaka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka). 



Colours

Story written by yeaka (archiveofourown, tumblr), so the 'rights' on this fanfic belongs to her.

Link: http://archiveofourown.org/works/869195/chapters/1668718

Ich habe das Recht von ihr zugesprochen bekommen, die Fanfic ins Deutsche zu übersetzen und ich freue mich wahnsinnig darüber! Ich hoffe, ich werde dem Ganzen gerecht!

 

**Kapitel 1: James**

Es hatte mit Jim angefangen, wie alles irgendwie mit ihm begann. Jim und seine 'Liebe alle zu jeder Zeit' Einstellung und sein großes Lächeln, und seine Beharrlichkeit darauf, dass Pavel ihn Jim nannte, nicht Captain oder Kirk.  
Pavel sagte noch immer 'Keptin' wenn sie auf der Brücke waren, aber wenn Jim ihm diesen einen bestimmten Blick zukommen ließ, wusste er es war 'Jim-Zeit'.

Pavel freute sich auf diese Momente, mehr als er eigentlich sollte, dass wusste er. Er war müde, aber das war nur zu zwanzig Prozent Jims Schuld, für den Rest waren die Anderen verantwortlich. Gut, sechzehn Prozent, wenn Pavel sich selbst miteinbezog. Und es war eigentlich mehr seine eigene Schuld, als die der Anderen; Er sagte niemals nein.

Innerlich sagte er 'Jajaja' und seine Lippen verließ „Hab ich jetzt schon Pause?“.  
Jim nickte in Richtung Turbolift.

„Geh nicht zu weit weg, für den Fall, dass wir dich brauchen.“ Ihm wurden ein paar seltsame Blicke zugeworfen; Sie konnten schließlich dorthin gehen, wohin sie wollten. Aber Spock sagte nichts und Hikaru grinste wissend. Sie befanden sich auch in diesem Kreislauf.  
Pavel hatte es verstanden. Er stand auf und ging zum Turbolift, sein Verlangen einfach zu springen, unterdrückte er und wartete still.

Der Turbolift gab ein kleines, beharrliches Pfeifen von sich, um seinen Transportwunsch zu erfahren, aber Pavel zirpte „Niet“ gegen die Wände. Sein Captain brauchte ihn – brauchte ihn für das befreiende, beruhigende und das allgemeine Gefühl der Macht, um seinen Fähnrich zu beugen – und Pavel würde das Alles tun, und noch viel mehr.

Eine Minute später öffnete sich der Lift und Jim kam herein. Er nahm die Wandpaneel heraus und setzte etwas ein. Der Turbolift fiel ein halbes Stockwerk nach unten, stoppte und Jim sagte  
„Computer, Verbindung zur Brücke herstellen.“

Jim wartete nicht, bis Spock ihm antwortete. Er sagte nur „Der Turbolift ist kaputt – keine Sorge, gebt mir eine Minute, das Ganze zu reparieren.“

Spock fragte nur „Haben Sie ihren persönlichen Kommunikator bei sich, Captain?“

„Ja; Ich melde mich, wenn ich Energie verlieren sollte.“

Der Computer piepste, die Verbindung war beendet. Jim drehte sich mit einem dreckigen, lüsternen Grinsen um und Pavel hätte dahinschmelzen können. Er öffnete seine Arme nicht, wie er es gerne getan hätte, denn Jim hatte es ihm nicht befohlen. Er wartete, bereit und ungeduldig, seine Arme an den Seiten nach unten hängend und seine Unterlippe zwischen den Zähnen, nervös darauf herumkauend. Jim schlenderte zu ihm herüber: Er war groß und der verdammt heißeste Captain, der Welt.

„Du bist so süß“ summte Jim, sich hinab beugend und dabei einen Finger unter Pavels Kinn schiebend.  
„Du wackelst mit deinem Hintern in deinem Stuhl, drückst deinen Rücken durch, als ob du im Bett liegen würdest, lässt deine Finger durch deine Locken wandern … willst du, dass ich in meinem Stuhl komme?“  
Ja. „Entschuldigung, entschuldigen Zie Keptin.“ Er versuchte unschuldig und entschuldigend dreinzublicken. Jim grinste, und kam näher – so nah. Ein Bein zwischen Pavels, seine Füße dabei auseinanderdrängend, sodass sein Oberschenkel genau neben seiner Leiste lag. Pavel schnappte nach Luft. Er wollte ihn berühren.

Jim küsste ihn leicht, direkt auf die Lippen – mit geschlossenem Mund und trügerisch sanft. Seine Augen war so blau, wie der Himmel zu Hause.

Jim knurrte „Dreh dich um, du ungezogenes Ding.“ Pavel zog seine Augenbrauen zusammen und wurde rot, als ob er alles andere als angetörnt wäre.

Es war nicht leicht, sich umzudrehen, während ihre Beine miteinander verflochten waren, doch Pavel war gut und schaffte es. Er legte seine Hände flach auf die Wand, seinen Rücken durchdrückend, sodass sein Hintern fest und hart gegen Jims Schoß gepresst wurde. Jim stöhnte, es nicht unterdrückend. Er ließ seine Hände an Pavels Seiten hinabgleiten, ihn sanft drückend und schnurrte.  
„Guter Junge, ich mag das … alles geschmeidig und bereit für deinen Meister ...“

„Sie werden mich bestrafen, nicht wahr, Keptin?“ Pavel blickte über seine Schulter mit großen, feuchten Augen, seinen Hintern dabei über die Kontur von Jims Penis reibend.  
„Mich richtig ausfüllen?“

„Ich sagte dir, dass es keine Bestrafung ist“ lachte Jim.  
„Weil wir beide wissen, dass du es brauchst. Ich wette, es ist alles, woran du die ganze Zeit denkst. Du sitzt in dem Stuhl vor mir und willst meinen Schwanz in dir spüren. Aber dann bist du so klein und eng und ich so groß, dass es sich anfühlt, als ob es dich zerreißen würde. Das ist deine Bestrafung ….“

„Zerreiß mich“ wimmerte Pavel.  
„Ich muss bestraft werden.“ Er konnte den vertrauten Druck durch seine Hosen spüren und die waren mittlerweile auch viel zu eng. Pavel wand sich und schnurrte, bis Jim ihn unterbrach und ihn streichelte, seinen Rücken nach oben kratzte und seine Hand im tief im Haar vergrub. Jim zog seinen Kopf zurück und erntete ein Keuchen dafür. Eine Hand schlug auf Pavels Hintern, auf beide Backen, und der Jüngere jaulte auf. Jim gab ihm einen erneuten Klaps, ehe er dessen Hose nach unten zog, aber nur soweit, dass er seine Hände unter seinem Po einhaken konnte, um Pavels Schenkel zu erforschen. Pavel präsentierte sich so gut er konnte.

Es ging immer so schnell, zumindest meistens – Jim war energisch und unbarmherzig. Er wollte Sex, sofort und überall und er wartete nicht, bis jemand darauf vorbereitet war. Er war Captain und kreuzte auf, wenn er ES wollte. Pavel hielt sich bereit, nur für den Fall (oder für die Anderen). Jim öffnete seine Hose mit einer Hand und knetete Pavels linke Backe mit der Anderen, bis alles rosig war. Pavel versuchte seinen Kopf zu drehen, um Jims Penis zu sehen, aber der Winkel war nicht gut, um einen Blick erhaschen zu können.

Aber er war sowieso in seinen Erinnerungen gespeichert. Wie er aussah, wie er schmeckte, wie er sich in seinem Mund anfühlte, seine Zunge und den Gaumen berührend. Er mochte es auch den Geruch und Pavel entfloh ein verzweifelter und flehender Laut, als er sich gegen seinen Eingang drückte. Jim kicherte.  
„Sicher, dass du damit umgehen kannst Chekov?“

Pavel japste „Ich lebe, um zu dienen.“

Und das tat er wirklich.

Er war feucht und bereit und schmerzlich, und er versuchte sich selbst gegen das große harte Glied zu drücken. Er war so groß, aber das waren sie alle – ein Glück für Pavel. Jim wusste, was er tun musste. Er ließ zwei Finger über Pavels Eingang gleiten, dabei die verspannten Muskeln massierend, um ihn zu weiten. Dann drang er ein, nicht langsam, aber dennoch quälend genug. Trotz aller Vorbereitung brannte es und Pavel öffnete keuchend seinen Mund.

Jim legte seine Hand unter ihn, seine Brust stabilisierend, während er leise flüsterte „Shh“ und „Ja, Baby, nimm ihn ...“

Dann war Jim in ihm, stieß in ihn. Er hielt Pavels Körper und fuhr mit zwei Händen unter Pavels Shirt, reizte Pavels Nippel und fuhr Pavels Brust nach unten. Seine Hand glitt in Pavels Hose und er berührte Pavels Penis, und er hielt seine Hüften fest und leckte über seinen Nacken. Pavels Finger zitterten an der weißen Wand des Turbolifts.  
„Bitte, kann ich meine Hände bewegen …?“ Denn Jim berührte seinen Schwanz nicht mehr und irgendjemand musste es tun. Jim berührte mit jedem Stoß den Punkt tief in ihm, rein und raus, rein und raus.

Jim schnurrte „Tut mir Leid, Liebling, aber du gehörst jetzt mir...“  
Und das bedeutete, dass er die Kontrolle hatte. Er würde ihn berühren, nur er allein. Pavel verstand das. Er lehnte seinen Kopf zur Seite, um Jim mehr Platz zu geben, damit er ihn küssen konnte, seinen Nacken und sein Gesicht. Jim grub seine Hand in sein Haar und zog daran. Jim stieß in ihn, hart und unbarmherzig. Die feuchten, klatschenden Geräusche, wurden von den Wänden zurückgeworfen, machten alles lauter und dreckiger, als es sein musste. Pavel hielt willig dagegen, seine Knie zitterten.

Jim war ein guter Meister. Als sein Atem zu unregelmäßig wurde und seine Hüften immer schneller wurden, er unkontrolliert zitterte, weil er es einfach brauchte, legte Jim seine Hand auf Pavels Hose. Er drückte durch das Material, strich mit jedem Stoß darüber. Er knurrte „Mein kleiner Fähnrich...“

Pavel stöhnte, seine Stimme hoch und bebend „Ja, ja, deiner.“

Jim kam mit einem heftigen Stöhnen, hart in ihn stoßend und ihn eng an sich gedrückt haltend. Pavel kam nur wenige Augenblicke später, wimmernd. Jim stöhnte geschockt, als sich die Muskeln um ihn herum verengten. Pavel presste sich ihm entgegen. Jim ergoss sich. Er füllte Pavel mit seinem heißen Samen, bis dieser völlig fertig war.

Alles wurde wieder normal. Jim zog sich mit einem trägen Pfeifen aus Pavel zurück, die Reste dabei über Pavels Hintern verteilend. Dessen Hosen waren feucht, aber er hatte noch ein paar Minuten, um sich umzuziehen.

Jim musste zurück auf die Brücke. Er drehte Pavel herum, legte einen Arm um seine Hüfte und zog ihn in einen feurigen Kuss. Noch völlig von Erregung umhüllt seufzte Pavel „Du bist so gut zu mir.“

„Du bist so gut zu mir und meinem Schiff und meiner gesamten Crew“ lachte Jim, denn Pavel gehörte nicht wirklich ihm allein. Jeder war ein Teil davon, aber es war in Ordnung so.

Er zog sich selbst die Hosen nach oben und setzte die Arbeit am Paneel fort, während er fragte  
„Könntest du mir ein Scone aus der Kantine mitbringen, wenn du zurückkommst?“ Pavel war schließlich kein Diener.

„Natürlich, Keptin, und ich werde die Korrektur in Richtung Neu-Vulkan bis zum Ende meiner Schicht haben.“

„Ich hatte vergessen, dass ich dich darum gebeten hatte.“

„Ich weiß.“

Kichernd fixierte Jim das Paneel und fuhr mit dem Turbolift nach unten zu Pavels Quartieren, ihm dabei das Haar zerzausend und grinsend, als ober nicht stolzer hätte sein können. Das war genug, um Pavel Lächeln zu lassen.


	2. Kapitel 02 - Spock

**Kapitel 2: Spock**

 

Spock wusste es, natürlich, aber er sagte nie etwas. Wie hätte er es auch nicht bemerken können, welche Blicke sie Pavel zuwarfen, wie er nach ihm den Raum verließ, dabei der seltsame Klang in Jims Stimme? Er hatte Pavel nie nach ihrer Beziehung gefragt. Pavel hatte ihm einmal angeboten, ihn von seinem Stress zu befreien, ihm zu helfen, dass er sich besser fühlte. Spock besaß auch all die Dinge, wie die Anderen – Stärke und Bedeutung und _einen gewissen Drang zur Dominanz_. Er bekam nicht, was er wollte, und Pavel wollte doch immer helfen.

 

Aber er sagte nein, es wäre nicht richtig, er wäre zu jung, es wäre gewissenlos.

 

Dann sagte Jim _Ja_ , komm mit mir, du wirst Spaß haben, wir machen es zusammen.

 

Und Pavel zitterte noch immer bei dem Gedanken daran, die Beiden, die Art wie sie miteinander verschmolzen waren, ihn einzwängten. Sie hatten ihn auf das Bett gelegt, vorsichtig und besonders. Sie hatten ihn gestreichelt und hatten Pavel dazu gebracht, sich wohl zu fühlen; küssten ihn überall und berauschten ihn, machten ihn willig.

 

Sie hielten ihn unten und nahmen ihn, beide gleichzeitig, und Pavel wurde schon von dem Gedanken daran ganz hart. Er drehte sich um, leicht beschämt. Er presste seinen Kopf gegen das kühle Metall und er drängte sich an die Wand, so zart wie möglich. Es war überall um ihn herum abgedunkelt, das Licht war aus für die Gamma-Schicht. Da war ein Leuchten hinter einer entfernten Ecke, gerade hell genug, um nicht erwischt zu werden. Er wartete und schloss seine Augen. Oh wie sie ihn gehalten hatten, ihre großen Schwänze in ihm, ihn ihn stoßend, einer in seinem Mund und einer in seinen Hintern, die Führungskräfte der Enterprise.

 

„Fähnrich.“ Spock atmete über seiner Schulter und Pavel wäre beinahe vor Schreck aus seiner Haut gefahren. Wäre es Jim gewesen, hätte er sich nicht umdrehen dürfen, aber Spock war niemals grob zu Pavel. So drehte er sich langsam um. Spock war immer achtsam, respektvoll, als würde er sich nur diesen einen Moment voll Leichtfertigkeit gönnen, er selbst würde durchdrehen. Manchmal hielt Pavel diese dünnen, muskulösen Arme und wunderte sich, welch vulkanische Stärke dahinter lag.

 

Pavel atmete tief ein. „Hallo, Commander.“ Er versuchte sich so zu verhalten, als hätte er nicht gerade versucht, die Wand zu vögeln. Möglicherweise war es finster genug, um seine Röte zu kaschieren. Jeder wusste, dass er ungeduldig war, aber doch nicht _SO_ ungeduldig!

 

Manchmal dachte Pavel, Spock fände ihn amüsant. Meistens jedoch nicht. Spock kam einen Schritt näher, drängte Pavel gegen die Wand und er sagte leise „Ich habe den Korridor verriegelt.“

 

„Okay.“ Nicht das Pavel Probleme bekommen hätte und Spock würde nicht damit angeben. Aber er verstand Spocks Bedürfnis nach Privatsphäre, und er versuchte ihm dienlich zu sein, wie immer das auch aussah.

 

Er ging in die Routine über, ohne das er danach gefragt werden müsste – Spock mochte es nicht, fragen zu müssen. Spock gebrauchte auch keine Obszönitäten oder schmutzige Vorspiele, sowie Jim. Er war streng und steif, und hätte Pavel nicht gewusst, wie er es gern hatte, so hätte er Spock nicht helfen können.

Also öffnete Pavel Spocks Hosen und ließ seine Hand hinein gleiten, seine Handfläche direkt über den noch schlaffen Penis. Kein Vorspiel, keine Küsse. Pavel sah schmollend zu Spock auf. Er stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen, um Spock zu küssen, nur ein kleiner, um ihn ein bisschen anzuheizen.

 

Dann begann er ihn langsam zu streicheln und beobachtete das Ganze. Er achtete darauf, was er tat. Er benutzte beide Hände, und er hob sie zu seinem Mund, und benetzte jeden Finger langsam. Er steckte jeden einzelnen hinein, befeuchtete sie langsam. Leckte die Stellen dazwischen. Pavel leckte über seine Handflächen, dann steckte er seine Hände wieder zurück in die Hose und legte sie um Spocks Penis, eine hielt ihn, mit der Anderen strich auf und ab. Spock war ein schwieriger Fall; man musste es _richtig_ machen.

 

Vulkanier hatten eine Vorliebe für Hände. Pavel hatte das schnell gelernt und gab sein Bestes, jedes Zucken des schweren Penisses war wie ein Stöhnen gegen seine Haut. Spocks Glied war sehr lang, schlank und mehr gelblich, grüne Venen verliefen über den Schaft. Er hatte keine Hoden, wie der Rest von ihnen, aber Pavel mochte das – er hatte mehr Platz um ihn besser bearbeiten zu können. Vulkanische Testikel befanden sich innen und hie und da ließ Pavel seine Finger mit leichten Druck über die Stellen gleiten. Ab und an brachte es ihm leichte Seufzer, manchmal aber auch ein Grunzen oder nichts ein. Pavel ließ seinen kleinen Finger über die Eichel streichen, ehe er seine Hand wieder um das Glied schlang, sodass er den Daumen benutzen konnte.

 

Spock begann immer etwas später. Es war kein Machtspielchen, es war eine Notwendigkeit. Pavel war jünger und williger und hatte weniger Kontrolle; Er würde zu früh kommen, würde Spock nicht warten. Aber er vergaß ihn nicht, und er liebte es ihn zu berühren, genauso wie er es liebte berührt zu werden. Er hatte so lange Finger und als diese vorn in Pavels Hose glitten, bedeckte eine Hand alles. Spock war wirklich gut mit seinen Händen. Er drückte und passte sich Pavels Geschwindigkeit an, er lehnte sich nach vorne, sein Kinn auf Pavels Schulter abstützend.

 

Pavel vergrub sein Gesicht in Spocks Seite, die Gefühle waren so intensiv, obwohl sie noch ihre Kleider trugen. Das war nah für Spock. Pavel wusste er half. Er küsste das Ohrläppchen von Spocks spitzen Ohren und schnurrte „Ich werde alles tun, was du brauchst.“

 

Spock war zuerst still, strich nach belieben über Pavels Glied. Er konnte nicht aufhören zu pumpen, alles gleichzeitig bedeckend, seinen Daumen presste er gegen den Schlitz, und seine Finger massierten den Schaft. Er massierte weiter, als er mit leiser und heiserer Stimme bemerkte

„Du könntest unseren Kurs nach Tellar Prime nochmal nachprüfen. Ich glaube wir brauchen ungewöhnlicherweise zu viel Zeit.“

 

Pavel musste lachen, weil das so _typisch_ für Spock war. Aber dann musste er stöhnen und er nickte, in Spocks Hand pumpend. Er würde alles tun, was er konnte für die Ranghöheren auf der Brücke, immer und überall, wenn es ging. Er wollte sich Halt suchend an Spock schmiegen, doch seine Hände waren zu beschäftigt, also vergrub er nur sein Gesicht in Spocks Nacken, um ihm so etwas näher zu kommen.

 

Noch ein paar Mal fuhr Spock über Pavels Erregung und das war alles, was der Jüngere ertragen konnte. Er begann zu zittern und biss sich auf die Lippe, sodass er nicht aufschrie, als er in seiner Hose kam, Spocks Hand fing dabei das meiste ab. Pavel machte an Spocks Glied weiter, während dieser die Hand aus seiner Hose zog und sie zu Pavels Gesicht hob – er mochte es nicht, wenn man Unordnung hinterließ.

 

Pavel leckte Spocks Hand sauber, sie mit seiner Zunge umschmeichelnd und etwas verweilen lassend. Er folgte jeder Linie und saugte an jedem Finger, weil er wusste, dass Spock das mochte. Er bearbeitete Spocks Hand, wie ein Welpe, der Süßigkeiten von seinem Herrn bekam, bis dieser kam, ohne auch nur ein bisschen zu zittern.

 

Pavel leckte auch seine eigene Hand sauber, dann ging er kurz auf die Knie und säuberte Spock mit seinem Mund. Spocks Samen war süßer als der der Anderen. Dann zog er die Hosen hoch und sah zu Spock auf, versuchte zu fragen, ob er alles richtig gemacht hatte.

 

Spock tätschelte seine Wange und nickte. „Danke.“

 

Pavel grinste.

 

Und Spock begleitete ihn zurück zu seinem Quartier.


	3. Kapitel 03 - Leonard

**Kapitel 3: Leonard**

 

Dr. McCoy hatte ihm schon immer anzügliche Blicke zugeworfen; es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit gewesen.

 

Pavel wurde ab und an für medizinische Überprüfungen gerufen, viel öfter als jeder Andere. Er wartete nicht mehr auf die Schwestern, die ihm einen Platz zuwiesen oder zeigten. Er ging geradewegs in das Büro am Ende des Raumes, währenddessen zog er sich aus. Er zog alles aus, bis er vor der Tür stand und er hoffte, _ER_ würde jeden anderen davon abhalten hereinzukommen, ehe sie ihn sahen Die Luft war angenehm warm und es wurde noch wärmer, als er am ganzen Körper errötete. Ein medizinischer Kittel hing an der Wand. Er war klein, mit Papierfront, gerade einmal groß genug, um seine Brust, seinen Bauch und seine Oberschenkel zu bedecken. Angezogen hatte er kleine Puffärmel und sie besaß anständige Schleifen, um ihn am Rücken zu schließen, aber Dr. McCoy würde das nicht mögen.

 

Dr. McCoy war einer der härteren Fälle, weil er launisch und grummelig war, mehr als eigentlich nötig, und wenn er einen schwierigen Patienten an diesem Tag gehabt hatte, würde Pavel den Preis dafür bezahlen. Er war rauer als die Anderen und manchmal vögelte er Pavel nicht einmal.

Manchmal pumpte er ihn mit Drogen voll und behandelte ihn wie eine Puppe, ein anderes Mal band er Pavel fest und säuberte Pavels Glied. Meistens aber _betrachtete_ er Pavel und heute kam er erst, als Pavel bereits auf dem Untersuchungstisch saß.

 

Dr. McCoy verriegelte die Tür und schlenderte zu Pavel, zog ihn schließlich an den Knöcheln zum Rand des Tisches. „Was hab ich da gehört, du hast Probleme mit deiner Prostata?“ Dr. McCoy grinste.

 

Pavel biss sich auf die Lippe, spielte augenblicklich mit und er verspannte seine Schultern, als ob er zu aufgeregt wäre, etwas zu sagen. „Mein … mein ganzer Arsch fühlt sich so müde und wund an Doktor … was kann ich dagegen tun?“

 

„Du könntest damit aufhören, dich wie eine Hure zu benehmen“ spöttelte Dr. McCoy, lehnte sich näher heran und schnappte sich Pavels Kinn und neigte dessen Kopf nach hinten.

„Du kannst ihn nicht immer bearbeiten lassen und dann erwarten, dass du nicht mehr brauchen wirst, um ihn wieder in Ordnung zu bringen.“

 

Schmollend versuchte Pavel sein Bestes zu geben, es aussehen zu lassen, als hätte er gerade schlechte Neuigkeiten bekommen. Er war die meiste Zeit müde und wund, aber das war es ihm wirklich wert. Dr. McCoy legte seinen Daumen an seine Unterlippe und Pavel öffnete seinen Mund, soweit es ging. Dr. McCoy linste hinein und steckte ein paar Finger hinein, umschmeichelte seine Zunge leicht. Pavel war folgsam und er schloss seinen Mund, als Dr. McCoy seine Finger wieder herausnahm.

 

„Dein Hals wird zu oft benutzt,“ entschied Dr. McCoy. Er stupste gegen Pavels Schulter und dieser fiel auf den Untersuchungstisch, die Beine immer noch über den Rand hängend. Er hob seine Hände und legte sie nach oben auf die Seite, so wie Dr. McCoy es mochte, denn er wollte ein artiger Patient sein, so wie der Doktor es mochte.

Dr. McCoy holte die Fesseln unter dem Tisch hervor, legte die dicken Handschellen um jedes Handgelenk, damit seine Hände neben dem Kopf gehalten wurden. „Wir sollten uns wohl das kleine hübsche Loch ansehen … Ich sollte dir wohl ein paar Übungen zeigen, um es schön weit zu halten.“

 

„Weit?“ fragte Pavel zaghaft, denn die meisten Männer sagten ihm, dass sie es liebten, dass er so eng war.

 

Dr. McCoy schnaubte. „Wenn du eine schamlose kleine Nutte sein willst, dann solltest du es weit halten, oder ich muss dich nach jedem Mal, wenn du mit jemandem gevögelt hast, behandeln. Und glaub mir, ich hab bessere Sachen zu tun.“

 

Pavel schmollte wieder, er wollte eine dieser 'besseren Sachen' sein. Er ließ seine Beine von Dr. McCoy spreizen und legte seine Füße in die Halterungen, welche nun um seine Knöchel befestigt wurden und dann auseinander gezogen wurden, ihn auf den Untersuchungstisch zurück drückend. Pavels Knie hingen in der Luft, ließen das Hemd nach oben gleiten. Er wollte seinen Penis bedecken, aber allein der Versuch zog an den Fesseln und ließ ihn wimmern.

 

Etwa eine Minute lang betrachtete Dr. McCoy ihn nur, die Fesseln justierend und seine Position damit leicht verändernd, um ihn in die richtige Stellung zu bringen. Dann verschwand der Doktor aus seiner Sicht und er musste seinen Kopf anheben um den Tisch in der Ecke sehen zu können, den er durchsuchte. Dr. McCoy kam mit einem, mit Gleitcreme bedeckten, scheren-ähnlichem Metallwerkzeug zurück, welches ziemlich schnell Pavels Blickfeld verließ. Es tauchte zwischen seinen Beinen auf und er konnte die kalten Enden spüren, die sich gegen seinen Eingang drückten.

 

„So hübsch und feucht, aber hast du dich auch vorbereitet, wie ein guter Junge?“

 

„Ich hab's versucht“ antwortete Pavel ein wenig atemlos. Er sträubte sich vor Erwartung. Er mochte es, immer bereit zu sein und es dauerte meist nur ein paar feuchte Augenblicke, aber er war sich nie sicher wie bereit er für den Doktor zu sein hatte. Er fühlte zwei warme Finger, die an seinem Eingang rieben und ihn für einige Minuten massierten, ihn langsam öffneten.

 

Pavel gab einen willigen Laut von sich. Er konnte fühlen, wie etwas Samen aus ihm herauslief und Dr. McCoy fragte nicht, von wem es war. Pavel war sich auch nicht sicher. Er vergnügte sich manchmal mit mehreren von ihnen gleichzeitig und konnte dann nicht mit Sicherheit sagen, wer wo gewesen war. Vielleicht der Captain? Aber nein, er war heute in Pavels Mund gekommen …

 

„Kein Wunder, dass deine Reaktionen heute so träge sind“ kicherte der Doktor. „Es gleicht einem Wunder, dass deine grauen Zellen noch nicht aus dir heraus gevögelt wurden.“

 

Pavel murmelte „Es tut mir Leid Doktor...“ und er bewegte sich ein wenig. Dr. McCoys Finger hielten ihn auseinander, hielten ihn offen, und das kalte Instrument, es fühlte sich glitschig und seltsam an, wurde langsam in ihn gepresst. Es war wie eine Schlauch gebogen und es war nicht so groß, aber es war unnachgiebig und unbequem. Pavel wollte sich entspannen und er hielt sein Wimmern zurück. Es war beinahe so breit wie lang und es dauerte ziemlich lange, bis es vollständig eingeführt war.

 

Dann stöhnte Dr. McCoy und seine Hand drückte Pavels Hintern, ließ sie darüber gleiten. Pavel wimmerte und festigte sich selbst – er wusste, was kam.

 

In dem Moment, in dem das Instrument sich zu öffnete, tat es weh. Nur ein dumpfer Schmerz am Anfang, aber Dr. McCoy war unbarmherzig, und er öffnete die Scheren weiter und weiter, bis Pavels Körper unkontrolliert erbebte, er atmete als ob er laufen würde. Dr. McCoy legte eine Hand auf seinen Bauch, um ihn unten zu halten und murmelte schmeichelnde Dinge wie „Shhh“. Und irgendwann hörte es auf, ihn dabei weit und vollständig zugänglich.

 

Pavels Finger hatten sich gegen seine Handflächen gedrückt. Die weiße Decke verschwamm und er starrte hoch, während Dr. McCoy zwischen seinen Beinen verschwand, um ihn genauer zu betrachten. Einer von Dr. McCoys langen, schwieligen Fingern wanderte hinein, es fühlte sich rauh an, wobei Pavel sich zu winden begann und er keuchte „Ist … ist alles in Ordnung, Doktor?“

 

„Nichts, dass ich nicht heilen könnte“ antwortete Dr. McCoy. Er verlagerte die Zange ein wenig und Pavel wimmerte. Dann ging er zum Tisch zurück und kam mit einem langen, schwarzen Dildo in der Hand zurück, ihn hochhaltend damit Pavel ihn sehen konnte. „Wir werden sie jetzt ein wenig stimulieren und sehen, wie sie reagiert. Verstanden, Fähnrich?“

 

„J … Ja Doktor!“ Pavels Augenlider waren geschlossen. Die Plastikspitze war weniger kalt als das Metall, welches ihn offen hielt und es war ein wenig schwammiger, dennoch ziemlich steif. Dr. McCoy ließ es ohne großartige Vorbereitung in ihn gleiten, langsam. Pavels Atmung stockte und er machte hohe wimmernde Laute, während es in ihn stieß, weiter und weiter, bis er sicher war es würde in seinem Hintern verschwinden, würde Dr. McCoy es nicht festhalten. Ein kleines piependes Geräusch – etwas wurde in einen PADD eingegeben? Und dann begann es sich zu bewegen.

 

Pavel stöhnte laut, sein Kopf fiel zur Seite und sein Rücken bog sich vom Tisch hoch. Der Dildo – nein Vibrator – war auf eine sehr hohe Stufe gestellt und Pavel presste sich gegen ihn, hart und unverzüglich und schnell. Dr. McCoy hatte ihn richtig platziert – er berührte seine Prostata und berührte sie unbarmherzig. Es ließ Pavels Unterkörper nach oben schnellen und seine Hände zusammenpressend und er versuchte auch seinen Hintern fester darum zu schließen. Auch wenn er offen und es unbequem war, es war gut. Pavel bemerkte nur schwach, dass Dr. McCoy zum Kopfende des Untersuchungstisches ging.

 

Den Geräuschen und dem unterdrückten Stöhnen, welche nun zum mechanischen Brummen dazu kamen, besorgte Dr. McCoy es sich gerade selbst. Er stellte sich hinter Pavel, ihn mit einem lüsternen wilden Blick anstarrend. Pavel _liebte_ es. Er hätte sich gewünscht, sich noch weiter zu öffnen, um dem Doktor mehr zu zeigen, aber er wusste selbst, wenn es noch etwas gegeben hätte, dass er dem Doktor geben könnte, hätte McCoy es sich geholt.

 

Doktor McCoy pumpte sich selbst im gleichen Rhythmus, wie die Stöße des Vibrators und Pavels Schwanz war unglaublicher weise schnell hart, sich gegen seinen Bauch drückend. Er konnte sich nicht selbst berühren, da seine Hände angebunden waren und Dr. McCoy ihn nicht berührte, aber Pavel würde nichts sagen. Dr. McCoy hatte eine unglaubliche Sammlung an Cockringen, und er hätte kein Problem damit, jeden einzelnen an Pavel auszuprobieren. So hob Pavel nur seine Hüften in die Luft und ließ sich wieder fallen, wimmernd und willig und sich selbst von Dr. McCoys Spielzeug ficken.

 

Auch ohne die Stimulation seines Penisses dauerte es nicht lange, bis Pavel kam. Er schrie, als es soweit war, seine Hüften nach oben schnellte, doch der Vibrator hörte nicht auf und er verengte sich darum und ließ ihn über die Klippe wandern. Sein Samen spritzte über den Kittel und ein wenig landete sogar auf Pavels Gesicht. Der Doktor ließ ihn immer hart kommen. Er hatte nicht mal die Möglichkeit runterzukommen, denn der Vibrator hörte nicht auf.

 

Aber Dr. McCoy hatte erbarmen und er fasste nach unten, zog ihn heraus, schleuderte ihn in eine Ecke. Er kam um den Untersuchungstisch herum, drehte an einem Hebel und der Tisch kippte nach hinten, sodass Pavels Kopf unten war und sein Hintern in der Höhe. Das Sperma auf Pavels Kittel begann in Richtung Gesicht zu laufen und er wimmerte, als Dr. McCoy die Zange entfernte.

 

Etwas weniger kaltes, rundes und aus Plastik, wurde in sein Loch geschoben. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Pavel realisierte, was es war: Ein Trichter. Dr. McCoy besorgte es noch immer sich selbst und kam mit einem lauten Keuchen einen Moment später, spritzte in Pavels Loch durch den Trichter. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl, alles so in sich zu haben. Pavels Brustkorb hob und senkte sich noch immer schnell. Dr. McCoy wartete, bis alles leer war, nahm dann den Trichter heraus und ersetzte ihn durch etwas stabileres und größeres, was in Pavel mit einem leisen Ploppgeräusch verschwand, gestoppt von einer kleinen Platte am anderen Ende. Pavel wackelte mit dem Hintern: Es war ein Plug.

 

Er wartete ein paar Sekunden, doch Dr. McCoy sah ihn nur an.

 

Also entspannte sich Pavel ein wenig, er fühlte sich erschöpft und vorzüglich, voll und gebraucht. Dr. McCoy wanderte um den Tisch herum und tätschelte seinen Kopf, kichernd.

„Du bist ein guter Patient, Fähnrich.“

 

Pavel versuchte sein Gesicht zu drehen und küsste die Hand des Doktors, aber er verließ ihn zu schnell.

 

„Ich habe noch einen anderen Patienten, aber ich werde zurückkommen und dann schauen, ob es dir gut genug geht, um in ein paar Minuten entlassen zu werden.“ Er hatte dieses Grinsen auf dem Gesicht, das andeutete, dass es vielleicht auch eine Stunde werden könnte.

 

Pavel war ein guter Junge. Er sagte nur „Danke, Doktor“ und machte es sich gemütlich.


	4. Kapitel 04 - Montgomery

**Kapitel 04 – Montgomery**

 

Mr. Scott war glücklich darüber. Er durfte Pavel im Ingenieurswesen unterrichten, aber nach einer Weile war es schwer für Pavel, ihn still vor sich hinarbeiten zu sehen, wo er ihm doch leicht hätte helfen können. Eines Tages erschien Mr. Scott betrunken bei ihm – eine nicht seltene Erscheinung – und seine Schüchternheit verwandelte sich. Er fragte nach dem, was er wollte und Pavel, der immer anderen helfen wollte und dankbar für seinen Unterricht war, konnte kaum 'nein' sagen.

 

Und jetzt knite er hinter einem Fässerstapel in der Ecke, der Duft von Maschinen erfüllte die Luft um ihn herum. Sie befanden sich noch immer in der Öffentlichkeit. Aber das passierte ihm schließlich die meiste Zeit. Mr. Scott hatte eine Hand über den Mund gelegt, um sein Stöhnen zu unterdrücken und die andere Hand lag Halt suchend auf einem der Fässer. Seine Hose hing ihm in den Kniekehlen und Pavel bearbeitete sein Glied.

 

Mr. Scott hatte einen hübschen Penis. Er war nicht so lang, wie die der Anderen, aber er war ziemlich dick und leicht gebogen und er roch immer maskulin und männlich. Pavel genoss es, sein Gesicht daran zu halten und diesen Geruch einzusaugen, seine Lider waren dabei geschlossen und er kaute auf seiner Unterlippe. Und Mr. Scott schien das zu gefallen. Mr. Scott schien alles zu mögen. Er war ein sehr liebenswürdiger Partner. Er ließ Pavel seine Zeit und genoss es sichtlich. Pavel leckte über alles, den Schaft rauf und runter und saugte an Mr. Scott großen Hoden. Danach leckte er über die Unterseite des Glieds und küsste über die Eichel, wobei er seine Zunge ausgiebig benutzte. Als er seine Zunge über den Schlitz gleiten ließ, gab Mr. Scott einen ungeduldigen Laut von sich.

 

Mr. Scotts Hüfte stieß nach vorn und Pavel zog seinen Kopf zurück, um nicht aufgespießt zu werden. Anschließend ließ er sich wieder nach vorne, öffnete seinen Mund weiter.

 

Kein Blowjob glich dem Anderen, bei keinem seiner Männer. Zum Beispiel wollte Dr. McCoy immer, dass er schluckte und Mr. Spock hätte ihn ausspucken lassen. Spock war immer stocksteif und still, bewegte niemals seine Hüften gegen Pavel. Mr. Scott besaß keinerlei solcher Hemmungen. Oder er kümmerte sich einfach nicht darum. Er stieß ungeduldig in Pavels Mund, glitt hinein, ehe Pavel bereit dafür war. Er war zu dick, um ihn einfach hinein zu bekommen, aber Pavel hatte viel Erfahrung und konnte damit umgehen. Er entspannte sich und ließ ihn machen, sodass er selbst nicht viel machen brauchte.

 

Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, so konnte er sich einfach ein wenig ausruhen und wartete ab. Mr. Scotts freie Hand fuhr nach vorne, durch Pavels Locken, er zerrte ein wenig daran, ehe er den gleichen Weg wieder zurückstreichelte. Pavel hatte eine Hand auf Mr. Scotts Schenkeln und die andere lag auf seinem eigenen Glied, es leicht massierend. Mr. Scott würde ihn später befriedigen. Er war in dieser Hinsicht sehr freundlich.

 

Der Rest war eher dreckig oder ungezogen und er fickte Pavels Mund hart und unkontrolliert. Es war so ähnlich wie mit Jim, nur ohne die nötige praktische Eleganz. Pavel entspannte seinen Kiefer und nahm ihn. Sein Rachen wurde mit jedem Stoß berührt und glitt hart über seine Zunge, aber das war in Ordnung. Er mochte den Geschmack. Er mochte, wie es sich anfühlte, so ausgefüllt zu sein. Er liebte es, sich so benutzt zu fühlen und er mochte das Gefühl, behilflich sein zu können. Er mochte die Art, wie Mr. Scott irgendwelche Obszönitäten in seine Hand flüsterte, sein Akkzent trat dabei immer deutlich hervor, und das er keinen Rhythmus fand. Pavel mochte es auch, dass er mitten drin an den Kommunikator ging.

 

Er fingerte ihn aus seiner hinteren Hosentasche und klappte ihn auf. „Was?“

 

„Hast du meinen Navigator bei dir unten, Scotty?“ Es war Jims Stimme. Pavel saugte hart und Mr. Scott warf seinen Kopf nach hinten, seine Zähne zusammenbeißend, um ein Stöhnen zu unterdrücken. Pavels Schicht war schon zu Ende und es war Zeit für die Unterrichtsstunden bei Scotty, aber das war kein Grund für seinen Captain, nicht nach ihm zu verlangen.

 

„Hab ihn direkt vor mir, Captain.“ Mr. Scotts Stimme war ein Flüstern und er sprach langsam und bedacht. Fast so, als wolle er sich normal verhalten. Pavel fragte sich, ob Jim es trotzdem verstehen würde.

 

Jim musste es begriffen haben, denn er lachte. „Schick ihn rauf, wenn du fertig bist Scotty.“

 

Mr. Scott antwortete „Aye, Sir“ und klappte den Kommunikator zu. Atemlos nuschelte er „Irgendwas muss los sein.“ Und Pavel kicherte, während er den Penis noch immer im Mund hatte, was Mr. Scott erneut stöhnen ließ und er hätte beinahe den Kommunikator fallen gelassen.

 

Er steckte ihn zurück in seine Tasche, seine Hüften dabei erneut hart nach vorn stoßend und Pavel versuchte zu saugen, wann immer es ging. Er gab sein Bestes, um seinen Mund zu benutzen, genau so wie Mr. Scott es gern hatte. Es dauerte nicht lange. Mr. Scott schnappte nach einem weiteren Büschel Haare, ehe er laut knurrend kam und seinen Schwanz dabei hart gegen Pavels Gesicht drückte. Mr. Scotts Schamhaar wurde gegen Pavels Nase gepresst, seine Hoden gegen sein Kinn. Sein Glied drückte sich gegen Pavels Hals. Das Sperma spritzte heraus und lief hinunter, sodass Pavel würgen musste, sich aber selbst zwang es zu schlucken.

 

Es dauerte ein paar Augenblicke, bis Mr. Scott fertig war, begleitet von ein paar leichteren Stößen. Dann glitt er heraus, schnell atmend und ein wenig rot um die Nase, und murmelte „'tschuldigung, Kleiner.“

 

Pavel hustete ein wenig und wischte sich die Spucke weg, welche aus seinem Mund lief.

„Jederzeit Mr. Scott“ murmelte er zur Antwort.

 

Sein Lächeln zeigte, dass er es so meinte.

 

Mr. Scott kicherte und half Pavel auf, wobei er seine Hand in Pavels Hose gleiten ließ.


	5. Kapitel 05 - Hikaru

**Kapitel 5 – Hikaru**

 

Hikaru …

 

Pavel _lebte_ für Hikaru.

 

Pavel hatte ihn immer gemocht, von dem Augenblick an, als sie das erste Mal zusammen an der Steuerkonsole gesessen hatten, sich verstohlene Blicke zugeworfen hatten und sich immer entschuldigt hatten, sobald sie sich irgendwie berührten. Sie teilten sich die gleiche Schicht, sie hatten zur gleichen Zeit aus, sie verbrachten ihr Mittagessen zusammen und sie spielten zusammen, sie sahen sich alte Filme zusammen an und sie lachten die meiste Zeit zusammen.

 

Und sie lebten in einem Jahrhundert voll Liebe und Frieden und es gab keinen Grund, das nicht auch zu teilen. Pavel sagte sich immer und immer wieder, wenn Hikaru bereit war, wenn sie alt waren, bereit sich niederzulassen und um sich fest zu binden: für ihn wäre es auf alle Fälle Hikaru!

Auch jetzt gehörte jede Nacht Hikaru, außer in den seltenen Fällen, wenn er mit jemand anderem das Bett teilte. Heute war er müde, verschwitzt und ausgelaugt und er schlenderte zurück in ihr Quartier, halb erschöpft und trotzdem aufgeregt.

 

Hikaru saß auf dem Bett, las irgendwas auf dem PADD. Pavel entschied sich, auf Hikarus Bettseite zu fallen, mit dem Gesicht voran. Hikaru langte rüber und tätschelte sanft sein Haar, summte „Anstrengender Tag, Baby?“

 

„Anstrengende Männer,“ jammerte Pavel. Er drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite und lächelte zu Hikaru hoch. Das Licht war nur halb aufgedreht, aber Hikarus Lächeln war groß genug, so dass er es auch im Dunkel sehen konnte.

 

Hikaru kicherte „Da kann ich dir auch nicht helfen.“

 

Pavel kicherte ebenfalls. „Das glaub ich auch.“ Hikaru war kein kleiner Fisch und Pavel ließ seine Hand über die Beule gleiten, welche sich zwischen Hikarus Beinen gebildet hatte. Dieser nahm Pavels Hand, und half ihm, seinen Penis zu finden, sodass Pavels Handfläche ihn durch das dicke Material berührte. „Bist du zu müde für mich?“

 

„Ob ich zu müde bin?“ Hikarus Augenbrauen wanderten nach oben. „Du bist derjenige, der die ganze Nacht weg war, du kleiner Frechdachs.“

 

Pavel streckte seine Zunge heraus. „Ich bin ein _Fähnrich_. Ich habe meiner Crew zu dienen.“

 

„Oh, das hab ich vergessen. Mein kleiner süßer Philanthrop...“ Er kraulte Pavels Kinn, wie bei einem kleinen Hund und dieser machte kleine wimmernde Geräusche und lehnte sich dagegen. Hikaru wusste immer, wo er ihn berühren musste. Seine Beine wanderten träge nach oben, als er seufzte.

 

„Du bist schon im Bett, also ...“

 

„Es ist der gemütlichste Platz, vor allem nachdem was du mit der Couch gemacht hast!“

 

„Ich war das nicht alleine.“

 

„Spielst du hier jetzt den Scherzkeks und massierst mich, oder kommst du endlich zu mir und tust was dagegen?“

 

Erleichtert lächelnd rollte sich Pavel auf den Rücken und seine Hand glitt weg. Er hob seine Arme in die Luft und wimmerte „Trag mich, Hikaru!“

 

„Du bist so eine Göre.“ Aber Hikaru lächelte ebenfalls und legte den PADD auf den Nachttisch und glitt von der Matratze. Pavel hatte nur einen Scherz gemacht. Hikaru hob ihn hoch, ein Arm unter seine Beine, den Anderen unter seinem Rücken platziert. Pavel quietschte vor Vergnügen und schlang seine Arme um Hikarus Nacken.

 

Er vergrub sich in Hikarus Schulter und schnurrte „Ich bin müde, aber – du wirst mich gut behandeln?“

 

Hikaru schnaubte. „Hab ich dich denn je anders behandelt?“

 

„Nein, du bist wundervoll.“ Pavel lehnte sich nach oben und spitzte die Lippen, bewegte Hikaru so dazu sich den Rest hinab zu beugen und ihn zu küssen. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl, von Hikaru ein wenig angehoben zu werden, damit dieser mit einer Hand die Decke zurückschlagen konnte, ehe er Pavel wieder zurück legte, den blonden Schopf dabei auf die Kissen legte. Als Hikaru ihn losließ, beschloss Pavel nicht mehr so faul zu sein und er zog sich seine Schuhe selbst aus, ehe er sie auf den Boden warf. Hikaru zog ebenfalls die Stiefel aus und zog dann sein Shirt über den Kopf. Pavel hörte auf sich auszuziehen, nur um ihn anzusehen – Hikaru zu betrachten mochte er am meisten.

 

Hikaru war sein Liebling, in allen Situationen und das hatte mit Sicherheit auch etwas mit den offensichtlichen Dingen zu tun. Die helle Haut, seine straffe Brust, er hatte starke Arme, aber nicht zu muskulös, eigentlich ziemlich dünn und klein, wie Pavel es war. Aber etwas größer als er, doch nicht wie Spock oder der Doktor. Er war einfach perfekt. Hikaru kletterte über Pavel, als ob er dafür geschaffen worden wäre dort zu sein und half Pavel aus seinem Shirt und seiner Unterwäsche. Hikaru war bereits nackt und sein halb steifes Glied ragte in die Luft, lang und aufreizend, darum bettelnd von Pavel berührt zu werden.

 

Pavel fasste nach unten, verliebt daran zupfend. Hikaru wimmerte und küsste seine Wangen, was Pavel kichern ließ. In einer perfekten Reaktion zu Pavel, schnurrte Hikaru und lehnte sich gegen Pavels Körper. „Du willst es schön und langsam, Baby?“

 

Pavel schnappte sich Hikarus Wangen, so dass er sie auf die gleiche Höhe bringen konnte und lehnte seine Stirn gegen Hikarus. Seine Lider waren geschlossen und er konnte Hikarus warmen Atem gegen seine Lippen streichen spüren. Er seufzte. „Ich möchte, dass du mit mir Liebe machst, Hikaru.“

 

Er konnte Hikarus Arme zittern spüren und dieser küsste schnell über sein ganzes Gesicht. Das ließ ihn erneut kichern und seine Arme schlangen sich um Hikarus Schultern, ehe eine Hand in das weiche schwarze Haar glitt. Hikarus Beine schoben sich zwischen seine und er öffnete sie so weit wie nötig, um sie um Hikarus Taille schlingen zu können. Hikaru fasste nach hinten und zog die Decke über sie beide, und Pavel wurde in wenigen Sekunden ziemlich heiß.

 

Aber das war okay. Pavel mochte es heiß und dampfig. Ihm war schwindlig. Das war er immer, wenn er in Hikarus Armen lag. Sie küssten sich verlangend und Hikaru begann ihn vorzubereiten, auch wenn er immer, immer bereit war für seinen Mann. Er verengte sich um Hikarus Finger, sobald sie in ihm waren, versuchten ein ihn ein wenig in sich zu halten. Hikarus Zunge glitt über seine Zähne und über die Wände seines Mundes und als Pavel aufkeuchte, führte er einen zweiten Finger ein, das Gleitgel dabei verteilend.

 

Sie unterbrachen den Kuss, nur damit Hikaru fragen konnte „Wie kannst du noch immer so eng sein?“

 

„Ich presse immer wieder fest zusammen, immer dann wenn ich am Steuer sitze und zu dir rüber blicke und ich daran denke, wie sehr ich dich befriedigen möchte und dein großes Glied in meinem kleinen Körper spüre … “

 

Hikaru stöhnte und zischte „Du bist perfekt.“ Er senkte seinen Mund zu Pavels Nacken, wie ein Vampir aus einem Märchenbuch.

 

Pavel stöhnte. „Nimm mich, nimm mich.“

 

Hikaru war ein begnadeter Liebhaber. Er zog seine Finger zurück und platzierte sein Glied, es ein wenig an Pavels Eingang reibend. Pavel, welcher mit dem Finger über Hikarus Wangen und sein Haar strich, hob sein Gesicht so dass sie einander direkt ansehen konnten. Hikaru stieß in ihn und Pavel keuchte, aber hielt seine Augen fest auf Hikarus gerichtet, egal wie schwer seine Lider auch waren oder seine Pupillen versuchten die Iris zu verschlingen. Er presste seinen Hintern gegen Hikarus harten Penis, ihn dabei so tief wie möglich in sich aufnehmend. Er nahm nie weniger von Hikaru, als alles was er haben konnte. Er nahm in in sich auf, als ob er dafür gemacht worden wäre. Hikaru erzitterte und Pavel versuchte seine Hüften zu kontrollieren.

 

Erlösung, Erlösung. Hikaru traf immer den richtigen Moment und hauptsächlich, weil es Hikaru war, welcher Pavel zum erschauern brachte. Er quengelte und wand sich und flehte, als Hikaru langsam in ihn stieß, sich beinahe wieder aus ihm zurückzog und wieder langsam in ihn glitt. Es war einfach göttlich. Hikaru traf den perfekten Winkel mit jedem Stoß. Hikaru strich über seine Seiten und fand Pavels Glied, welches er sanft liebkoste, es war bereits ein wenig feucht vom Schweiß.

 

„Du bist so wunderschön,“ atmete Hikaru. Nun da ihre Augen miteinander verbunden waren, konnten sie nicht wegsehen. Hikaru beugte sich über ihn, hielt den Kontakt mit schierer Kraft und Willensstärke aufrecht, bis er seine Ellbogen neben Pavels Kopf platziert hatte. „Ich liebe dich so sehr, Baby.“

 

„Ich liebe dich auch,“ antwortete Pavel mit voller Aufrichtigkeit. „Ganz fest, ganz fest.“ Grinsend küsste Hikaru ihn, und beendete so ihren Augenkontakt. Sie erkundeten jeden Millimeter des anderen Mundes, ihre Lippen öffneten sich langsam, leckten mit ihren Zungen über die Lippen des anderen.

 

Pavels Gedanken waren völlig leer, während Hikaru mit ihm Liebe machte, sein Körper vor Vergnügen erzitterte, jedes Mal wenn der Ältere über sein Glied strich. Es fühlte sich an, als wäre sein Körper ein Instrument, welches Hikaru spielte, wie ein richtiger Künstler, oder ein Gebäck welches Hikaru so voll mit Zucker steckte, dass es zu süß war um es zu essen. Er ließ eine Hand in Hikarus Haar gleiten, weil er einfach so wunderschön weiches Haar hatte. Die andere ließ er langsam über Hikarus Körper gleiten, erkundete alles was er eigentlich schon kannte.

 

Er konnte mit Hikaru länger, als mit den Anderen. Hikaru war einfach besser – Hikaru ließ ihn fühlen, als wäre er selbst Ecstasy – und wenn Hikaru ihn nahm, waren es nur sie Beide, allein in ihrem kleinen Universum, wo nichts sie ablenkte oder sie aufregte. Hikaru überhäufte ihn mit Liebe und Güte und Pavel gab alles, um ihm das zurückzugeben. Als er seinen Orgasmus kommen fühlte, wünschte er sich, er hätte ihn aufhalten können.

 

Aber das konnte er nicht, wenn er müde war. Hikaru kam zu erst, seinen Kopf in Pavels Schulter vergrabend und glücklich stöhnend, in Pavel kommend. Der Jüngere kam beinahe gleichzeitig und Hikarus Finger pumpten ihn, massierten all die richtigen Stellen, bis er nicht mehr konnte. Er kam genauso heftig wie Hikaru, verteilte alles zwischen ihren Bäuchen.

 

Hikaru ließ sich auf ihn sinken und auch wenn es ihm das Atmen erschwerte, würde Pavel ihn nicht gehen lassen.

 

Er schlang seine Arme um Hikarus Körper, rollte sie so, dass sie auf der Seite lagen, in der wohligen Wärme kuschelnd.

 

Es brauchte keinerlei Worte. Sie lagen einfach nur da und warteten, bis sich ihr Puls wieder beruhigt hatte, ihre Gedanken wieder in normale Bahnen gelenkt wurden und das Atmen wieder leichter fiel. Die Decke war mit ihnen nach unten gefallen, hatte sich ein wenig zwischen ihren Beinen verfangen.

 

Dann flüsterte Hikaru „Ich bin froh darüber, dass es mein Bett ist, in welches du immer kommst.“

 

„Ich bin froh darüber, dass du mich rein lässt.“ Pavel glühte.

 

Hikaru kicherte. „Du sagst das so, als ob ich eine Wahl hätte.“

 

„Du könntest mich auch wegschicken.“

 

„Wie in aller Welt sollte ich das schaffen?“

 

Pavel zog seine Augenbrauen nach oben und meinte scherzhaft „Ich bin ne kleine Schlampe.“

 

„Ja, aber du bist _meine_ Schlampe“ klärte Hikaru auf.

 

Pavel kicherte. „Bin ich das? Hab ich gar nicht bemerkt.

 

„Jep.“ Hikaru nickte. „Du gehörst mir allein.“

 

Er beugte sich zu einem weiteren Kuss nach vorn und Pavel gab ihm einen Klaps auf den Rücken, als er ihn in die Umarmung zog.


End file.
